


Battle-Tested Friendship

by AllThingsEnd



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bottom Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Possessive Hannibal, Sex, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsEnd/pseuds/AllThingsEnd
Summary: HANNIBAL SEASON 2 SPOILERS. After Hannibal kills Carlos and drugs Mason Verger, leading to him mutilating himself and feeding his face to Will's dogs, Will and Hannibal decide not to kill Mason, but rather handicap him and leave him for Margot. That night, in Hannibal's office, Will watches Hannibal draw, and they discuss, and they become intimate for the first time. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.





	Battle-Tested Friendship

Will walked slowly toward Hannibal's desk, watching the doctor's pencil move across the paper. The doctor glanced up at Will, then resumed his work.  
"Achilles lamenting the death of Patroclus," Hannibal explained. "Whenever he is mentioned in the Iliad, Patroclus seems to be defined by his empathy."  
"He became Achilles on the field of war. Died for him there, wearing his armor."  
"He did," Hannibal agreed with a small nod, not breaking his focus. "Hiding and revealing identity is a constant theme among the Greek epics."  
"As are battle-tested friendships." Will chose his words deliberately, watching Hannibal with careful eyes.  
"Achilles wished all Greeks would die, so he and Protroclus could conquer Troy alone." At last Hannibal looked up into Will's eyes. "Took divine intervention to bring them down."  
Will and Hannibal watched each other for a moment longer. The clock was the only noise. The topic on Will's tongue was the Chesapeake Ripper. He knew he needed to manipulate Hannibal into revealing himself. That was why he was here. That was why he spent so much time and emotion on such a dangerous man. To expose him. To catch him. To undo all the wrongs Hannibal had done to him. And yet, here he stood. Mere feet from the man, the words on his mind, and he did not say them. He stepped away from the desk, toward the fire. Hannibal broke the silence from behind him.  
"I do not think there will be divine intervention here, Will. Not tonight."  
"Growing hungry, Doctor Lecter? Intending to find a pig to slaughter?"  
"Not quite." Will heard the desk chair creak, and when he turned his head he found Hannibal standing beside him, staring into the fire. He watched the reflection of the flames dance behind Hannibal's eyes. "It is just you and I, Will. We are so alike. And it is as you said, without each other, we are alone."  
"You worked hard to achieve that." Will looked back into the fire.  
"No. It was bound to happen. I simply put the pieces in motion, and all happened as it would have without my aid."  
"Very eloquently masking your intentions. As always."  
"I do not mean to mask my intentions, Will. Not from you." Will felt Hannibal's eyes on him, and again turned his head to meet them with his own. "You have come a long way, since we first met. My whispers through your cocoon seem to have reached you."  
"So now that it is just you and I, what shall we do, Doctor Lecter? Can we sustain our current path? Can we continue to evade suspicion just enough to eke by? We will get caught."  
"Will." Hannibal silenced the younger man by ever so gently putting his hand up to the side of Will's face. Suddenly it was as if they were back in the stables, and Hannibal had just convinced Will to not kill Clark Ingram. Will stood motionless. "It is not about getting caught, or escaping. It is about continuing to allow ourselves to be pure. We cannot resist nature."  
"What other natures do you have, Doctor Lecter? You kill. You cook. You consume. Where do the rest of your passions lie?"  
"Do I need other passions?"  
"No. But you have them."  
"I certainly do." And Hannibal leaned forward and he kissed Will, softly, silently. Will did not move except to allow Hannibal's lips to meet his own. They held the moment for barely more than two seconds, before Hannibal straightened and let his hand fall to his side. The clock ticked quietly. Then Will stepped forward, his face shadowed by the fire at their feet, and looked intensely into Hannibal's eyes before kissing him, one hand on his waist, and Hannibal's hands found Will's back and pressed into it, pulling Will closer to him, deepening the kiss. Their interlocked forms before the fire sent reddish shadows flickering across the rest of the room, until Will pulled away from Hannibal.  
"Hannibal, I-"  
"You do not think this is wise. Why? Because Jack Crawford believes you work better when unattached?"  
"This has nothing to do with Jack-"  
"Then because you think I am dangerous."  
"I know you are dangerous."  
"And you are right. And that is why you want to be here." Hannibal moved quickly. He put both of his hands low on Will's waist and pushed him backward, turning him so that Will's back hit the wall. Will's head snapped up as he inhaled sharply at the sudden impact, and Hannibal instantly took advantage of Will's vulnerable skin and begin kissing his neck. Will's hands crawled up Hannibal's back as the larger man added his teeth to his work, and Will moaned before he could stop himself. Suddenly Hannibal was pulling Will's tucked shirt out of his jeans, and then Will was undoing his own buttons as Hannibal removed his vest and tie. Hannibal helped Will pull off and discard his shirt, and then ran his hands up Will's exposed arms as he took in the beautiful body in front of him.  
"Now this isn't fair," Will breathed, in regards to his lack of a shirt and Hannibal remained covered.  
"Life isn't fair," and Hannibal kissed Will with such ferocity that Will's head was pressed into the wall behind him. He could not even begin to return the kiss before Hannibal pulled him off the wall and hooked a leg around him, driving his heel into the back of Will's knee so that he fell roughly, and only an instant after they had been lip-locked, Will was kneeling on the ground before him. After realizing what had happened, Will looked back up at Hannibal with a grin that said he should not have been surprised. Across Hannibal's lips played the smallest grin, and then his hands moved to the opening of his suit pants. Will watched as Hannibal pulled the two layers of fabric aside and then brought his penis out into his hands. This specific part of Hannibal had never been on Will's mind long enough for him to anticipate a size, yet he was still slightly taken aback by the scale, though this did not stop him from leaning forward and taking the member into his mouth without hesitation. Hannibal's hands curled into Will's hair as the man silently reveled in the sensation. Suddenly Hannibal grabbed a fistful of Will's hair and yanked his head back, and Will let out a cry of surprise and pain that sent shivers up and down Hannibal's spine. Will looked up at Hannibal with an expression of mixed anticipation and fear, only increasing Hannibal's lust further. With his other hand he returned himself to his pants, then he slowly knelt in front of Will, hand still gripping his hair.  
"I always wondered what it felt like to be face-to-face with Hannibal Lecter right before you knew you were going to lose," Will whispered.  
"Well now you know." Hannibal's voice was low and dark. He reached forward and wrapped on arm around Will's knees and the other he put under his arms, and he effortlessly lifted Will and carried him between the chairs they so often sat in and laid him down on the chaise that Mason had attempted to use during one of his hours. Will watched from the pillow as Hannibal removed his shirt and his trousers until he knelt on the end of the couch in only his boxer briefs. He undid Will's belt and button and zipper and tugged at the man's jeans until he cast them aside, and then pressed his lips to the skin just above the waistband of Will's boxers. Will twitched under his tender touch, and his breath quickened as Hannibal slowly pulled off his boxers until Will lay completely exposed on the chaise. Hannibal crawled up Will's body and kissed him, and Will's hands circled around and ran across Hannibal's muscular back, and only one thin piece of fabric separated them as Hannibal's groin began to slowly gyrate into Will's. Will moaned and turned his head away, so that Hannibal began sucking and biting at his neck once again, growing more and more passionate as his briefs grew ever tighter. At length he pulled away, and Will felt suddenly cold as Hannibal left him. Will stared at the ceiling as he heard Hannibal pull open a drawer of his desk, then close it, and then Hannibal's face appeared above Will as the older man removed his briefs. He gently pushed Will's knees apart and knelt on the couch between them, and applied some of the lubricant he held to himself. Will watched in silence, body buzzing with excitement and uncertainty, both of which he knew Hannibal sensed.  
"You need to calm your body, Will, or else this will be difficult."  
"It is hard to calm one's body when-" his voice broke as Hannibal put his hands on Will's thighs and pushed them up so that his legs were bent. "When they are-" his voice failed him again as Hannibal lined himself up with Will and ever so slowly began to push into him. Will's mouth opened and his eyes closed and he said no more. With his hands on Will's waist, Hannibal entered the man beneath him with the utmost care and grace, and he felt Will relax under his touch, and soon he was all the way inside of him. Will's eyes fluttered open as Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will's neck and began to gently move his hips back and forth, and Will moaned in the unbelievable ecstasy that was Hannibal Lecter. His hands dug into the skin of Hannibal's back as Hannibal pushed into him again and again, each time making Will rock, and then Will's neck rumbled as Hannibal groaned into it, low and sensual. Hannibal began to move a bit faster, his thrusts becoming more meaningful, and each time he pushed fully into Will, Will would gasp and clutch at his back, encouraging Hannibal even more, so that soon he was using his entire body to force himself into Will, and Will's head was buried in the crook of Hannibal's neck as together they rocked in ultimate pleasure. And then all of the sudden Will's body tensed and began to spasm, and Hannibal quickly pulled out of him and wrapped his mouth around Will's member as Will orgasmed, shaking and gasping, his hands fists in Hannibal's hair. When his body was finished, his eyes closed and breath deep and exhausted, he felt Hannibal move up the chaise and lay down beside him. Will turned his back to Hannibal, and the older man wrapped an arm around Will, their bodies touching from head to toe.  
"What about you?" Will breathed, eyes still closed.  
"Don't worry about me, Will. Just sleep."  
And he did.


End file.
